plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 October 2016
07:31 zambieAlex 07:31 Yeah. 07:32 Hi Almenec. sAnd Zambiealex is not here./s 07:32 (Zombie) ok 07:32 Where is everyone 07:33 Eugoth 07:33 Nick Archer 07:34 07:34 I'm here 07:34 I'm editing Mainspace rn 07:34 Eugoth 07:34 hi 07:34 eugoth 07:34 hive 07:34 btw 07:34 I'm staying up until 6am 07:35 to watch the new Pokemon Sun/Moon trailer 07:35 this game has got me so fucking hyped omg 07:35 Who cares about that^^ 07:36 hello 07:36 hi 07:36 Hmm 07:36 Hi 07:36 Hello. o/ 07:36 How is everyone? :) 07:36 Shared group account. Right now ElanorMae is using it. 07:36 0 edits 07:36 WHAT! 07:36 (Cornelius) This is a group account. 07:36 •¿• ok 07:37 Eugoth 07:37 are you alive eugoth 07:37 (ElanorMae)We are both puffles. 07:37 I suspect this is a sockpuppet 07:38 @Ballistic Plant? 07:38 (Cornelius) What the hell is a sockpuppet? 07:38 Every new user is a sock puppet¿ 07:38 Sort of 07:38 Almenec, that is not true 07:38 (ElanorMae) This is just a group account. 07:38 I know■ 07:39 When I was new they were going to ban me from chat 07:39 Pinky... 07:39 Yah? 07:40 Pinkgirl, he might be a sockpuppet 07:40 Sock 07:40 I'm just waiting for that moment 07:40 Cornelius: HE??? Two guys use this account. 07:40 Spam and socks 07:40 Roleplaying 07:41 Both: no roleplaying, we just type 07:41 Eugoth are you alive 07:41 Cornelius: our names and : after it so you can know who wrote it 07:41 Hold a minute. 07:41 @pinkgirl: Yes? 07:42 $ 07:42 hmm? 07:42 @Aunt Arctics puffle Can it be possible that only one person just use your account at the moment please? 07:42 Bp, this new user might be a sockpuppet 07:42 We can't just jump into a conclusion though. 07:42 Exactly 07:42 ^ 07:42 Socks and spam 07:42 Jinxed. 07:42 We might as well want to see it's profile. 07:42 I said might 07:42 Cornelius: I created the account for my older brother ElanorMae. 07:42 He hasn't edited yet 07:43 Edit 0 07:43 I give people the benefit of the doubt 07:43 jus tin case 07:43 Can you speak without the name at the front? 07:43 Okay 07:43 I need solid, irrefutable proof first 07:43 Almenec: Almaniac 07:43 We can 07:43 Before I can and will do anything 07:44 Boring socks 07:44 sock puppeting 07:44 Only Cornelius uses this account right now 07:44 You had to come now 07:44 ^^^ 07:44 @Aunt Arctics/Cornelius If that account is for your brother's, why not make one for your own too? :) 07:44 This is a new account. 07:45 That way we can easily tell the other apart easily. 07:45 But I need to see more than just PvZ Wiki. 07:45 But all those edits 07:45 I think he is just fairly new to WWikia. 07:45 This user is a clear. 07:45 I suspect it is a user whom was banned in Club Penguin 07:45 *Wikia 07:45 We are both puffle. 07:45 I can check the club penguin wiki first 07:45 @Nick Archer How would you know? 07:45 w:c:club penguin 07:46 I play club Penguin b4 07:46 That wiki is even worser then the SU wiki 07:46 However, he's been banned on Filipine Studios Wikia for swearing in chat. 07:46 he and she* sorry. 07:46 Oooh 07:46 And the characters' name 07:46 We are both puffles 07:46 And both males 07:46 WOW 07:46 WARP 07:46 @Aunt Arctics puffle You can also create an account for your own self too? 07:46 * too. 07:47 That wiki is RIP 07:47 http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Aunt_Arctics_puffle 07:47 This wiki though 07:47 Eugoth 07:47 eugoth are you alive 07:47 Almanac, stop calling him 07:47 Ok 07:48 It's Almenec. 07:48 Guys? 07:48 holla at me if you need anything 07:48 What? 07:48 Maybe he's extinct 07:48 http://alternate-countires.wikia.com/wiki/Forum_to_Form_Country or http://alternate-countires.wikia.com/wiki/Country_Forming_Fourm 07:48 Which has a better title? 07:48 (wat) \ 07:48 None 07:48 I will delete the one which looks worse 07:48 Hi 07:48 hello 07:48 Aha! 07:48 elloh 07:48 I need to take a bath right now. I will be right back later. 07:48 Now we see change in chat! 07:48 allo 07:48 I'm glad! 07:48 YES! 07:48 Hive nitro 07:49 Hi 07:49 * Pinkgirl234 hugs Yappat. 07:49 O/ 07:49 @Almenec: Don't be so toxic 07:49 Don't be sad now friend. :) 07:49 Ok Toxic 07:49 Why? 07:49 Srsly 07:49 I only said hello *4 07:49 Lama, I have a question 07:49 Yes? 07:49 �� 07:49 Do you have any questions? 07:50 WARP what 07:50 We are happy to tell you about ourselves. 07:50 Why do I feel he needs to be spoonfed at times? 07:50 Oooh 07:50 Who, Cornelius or ElanorMae? 07:50 Both 07:51 WARP your self away 07:51 @Almenec: Who? 07:51 No one 07:51 To get mind to cool down 07:51 before I start going mad 07:51 I'm going to edit some MS article 07:51 (Elanor) Should we count to fivee? 07:51 $ ok 07:52 *articles 07:52 Yarr upcoming events 07:52 !!! SPOILERS 07:53 Yappat 07:53 eugoth 07:53 Forum of wisdom 07:54 Stop that. 07:54 Ok 07:55 Although, you only did it once :P . 07:55 Yep Yappat 07:56 Ok zambieAlex 07:56 fucking school 07:56 Ok 07:56 ??? 07:57 Ping 07:57 eugoth 07:58 RIP school 07:58 um 07:58 lol 07:59 Bp? 07:59 I got banned on a wiki for 2 hours for swearing 07:59 I'm editing this page: Zombies (PvZ: AS) 07:59 After I'm done editing it, can you proofread it for me? 07:59 Go ahead I never want to see another edit again 08:00 Almenec, watch your altitude 08:00 Ok 08:00 I never want to see another Almenec edit ♤¿♤ 08:01 School death 08:01 @Iama Attitude 08:01 Almenec, PL's stop spamming 08:01 Thanks Nick 08:01 Almenec* 08:01 Not PL 08:01 Lol... 08:01 It's Pls 08:01 @Almenec WARP of 08:02 RIP yappat 08:02 Right, it's like, I am mentioning PL xD 08:03 If I did a long monologue through a blog, 08:03 Oooh someone tried using my witch hazel pic on galleries 08:04 Nitro? 08:04 Can you help me proofread my edit? 08:04 I will link it once I'm done 08:04 Eugoth hello 08:04 @Repeater Sure 08:05 RIP pvzh 08:06 Who needs to edit when you can add imgs to galleries 08:07 @Eugoth 08:07 eugoth 08:08 :) 08:08 Done? 08:08 Not yet 08:08 My edits are rubbish 08:08 I will link the page when I'm done 08:08 @Repeater Okay 08:08 Thought that zombie face said so 08:08 *Indication 08:09 \o 08:09 No 08:09 Zombies (PvZ: AS) 08:09 Here it is 08:10 My edits = **** 08:10 ●¿● 08:10 @Repeater Seems fine 08:11 Ok like no mistake or something? 08:11 Hold on 08:12 RIP me 08:13 @Repeater Nothing wrong 08:13 Ok then if you say so 08:13 AFKing 08:13 ok 08:19 Eugoth 08:19 hello 08:27 Hi peeps 08:27 wb pinkie pie 08:27 I am back from the dead a royal bath. 08:27 Do you have PVZ: GWE? 08:27 Great Wall Edition 08:27 fyi 08:28 Nvm 08:28 I will add as new zombie first 08:29 Later on, ra can fix it 08:29 Can anyone post things on the forum of wisdom 08:29 No I don'y. 08:29 Oh 08:30 08:31 hive SE12 08:31 Hi :D 08:33 Ballistic Planet ! 08:35 slow 08:35 I get lags. 08:35 And I hate lags. 08:35 ^ 08:35 I had to close tabs 08:35 So 08:36 eugoth 08:36 What's with the backgrounds 08:37 Anyone 08:37 Oh the message chat backgrounds? 08:37 Yep 08:37 It's with CSS. 08:37 What's that 08:37 MediaWiki:Wikia.css << 08:38 Guys? 08:38 For PVZAS 08:38 Hive PPM 08:38 I'm leaving the wiki until December. 08:38 Coding hi 08:38 I realised almost all the plants and zombies came from PVZ2C 08:38 Coding on wiki 08:38 (hi!) PPM 08:38 \o 08:38 Does anyone realise that? 08:38 Wait 08:38 :( 08:39 YOU ARE LEAVING? 08:39 Yep 08:39 Till November 24-28 08:39 Another person leaving 08:39 Temporary only 08:39 User blog:PrimitivePotatoMine/Read on to find out. 08:39 Oh well good 08:39 this wiki is finished 08:42 Very comfusing coding 08:42 my ppm 08:42 ;( 08:42 I see why some people don't have backgrounds 08:43 This wiki is finished 08:43 ... 08:43 YOUR PPM? 08:43 OMG 08:43 uh 08:43 no homo 08:43 lmao 08:44 Huh? 08:44 Eugoth 08:44 are you alive 08:44 HOMO? 08:44 OMG 08:44 08:44 ARGH 08:44 BP YOU'RE KILLING ME 08:44 Extinct 08:44 •¿• 08:45 I can't believe someone wrote this 08:45 Firstly, it's pretty better than lawn, secondly, there's that war, thirdly, maybe discord forum is coming, fourtly, the lawn is the useless one, fiftly, it's a good idea coming from a Discord Hater, sixtly, i support because it's good so we are even more splitted, sevently, also because nothing is going on the lawn so people who actually talk, can have a better position 08:45 Ballistic Planet ! 08:45 (hi!) Dihaha 08:45 @PPM Who wrote that? 08:45 Pumpkin Skelhead 08:46 got me. 08:46 on the discord moderator thing 08:46 Wow 08:46 *Insert wow video here 08:46 :P 08:46 THE BEST PART OF IT WAS THAT HE FORGOT A 'S' ON FOURTHLY TO SEVENTHLY 08:47 08:47 but the point is they don't even exist 08:47 Only Firstly to Thirdly 08:47 Wow...dat emoticon pretty ugly 08:47 Wow 08:47 Fail strike 08:47 lol 08:47 use 08:47 {s} but with the square brackets 08:47 and no /s at the end 08:47 Test 08:47 Oh hi Nitro! o/ 08:47 like this 08:48 Thanks 08:48 o/ 08:48 Hi 08:48 If I did a long monologue through a blog regarding a "discussion" with myself about the future about this account and possibly getting Admin status, would anyone care to read it? 08:48 IDK 08:48 So Bp and Nitro, how the new edit of mine for this page? Zombies (PvZ: AS) 08:48 I would 08:48 Since I'm leaving til Decembe 08:48 I like reading things 08:48 {s}test{s} 08:48 use the suare bracket 08:48 PopCap is dead 08:48 not the squiggles ones 08:48 and you don't need one on the end 08:49 whoops 08:49 http://prntscr.com/ctobjn this is happening 08:49 http://prntscr.com/ctobul like this @Dihaha 08:50 I am bad in coding... 08:50 I have developed a hate for Neodymium magnets 08:50 :P 08:50 Hmm 08:50 Almenec 08:50 IDK da strike anymore 08:50 omg 08:51 $¿$ I wonder how much money PopCaps making 08:51 :/ 08:51 $¿$ 08:51 btw, I'll make a Witch Hazel emote for chat on Tuesday 08:51 Whoa I thought I was the only one here who played The Battle Cats 08:51 I'm waiting for her to get officially released 08:51 Check dis out!Zooka Wiki 08:51 (apple) 08:51 Witch Hazel! !!!¡ 08:51 NITRO 08:52 I DO 08:52 stests 08:52 90 days streak! 08:52 And how did u know other people played it 08:52 10 more days to go! :D 08:52 (Rainbow frog) 08:52 test 08:52 I felt bored 08:52 Ex dee Dihaha 08:52 Eugoth 08:52 hello 08:52 How did you know other people played it Nitro 08:52 stest[ 08:52 GAH! 08:52 so close 08:53 I mean, your talk page says so 08:53 ARGHH!!!! 08:53 Ballistic Planet ! 08:53 PrimitivePotatoMine 08:53 Though I didn't realize that until now 08:53 4:53 PM 08:53 eugoth 08:53 PrimitivePotatomine 08:53 Where got? 08:53 GOD, HOW, NITRO? 08:53 Dihaha! PM! 08:53 HOW DID U DISCOVWER IT 08:53 Eugoth 08:53 Thru my user page? 08:53 Or sth 08:53 And what 08:54 oR what 08:54 @Special k 08:54 ZambieAlex 08:54 ARG 08:54 zambieAlex 08:54 I'M BREAKING DOWN 08:54 I think I played the VERY old version in 2013 08:54 lol 08:54 So Nitro and Bp, any comments on my edits? 08:54 WARP 08:54 HOW DID U KNOW OTHER PEOPLE PLAYED NITRO 08:54 U HAVEN'T ANSWERED IT 08:54 08:54 WARP away eugoth 08:54 I think it started from my older brother? 08:54 You're doing good! 08:54 Nitro. 08:54 (Old version) 08:54 Answer that question.... 08:54 Me? 08:55 and I'm lagging badly lmao 08:55 You? 08:55 What? 08:55 TBH I dunno lol 08:55 lol 08:55 I used to play it on my tablet 08:55 until it broke earlier this year 08:55 so i played it on my iPhone 08:55 and got an uber rrae finaly 08:55 WARP eugoth 08:55 Better not be Machine Cat 08:55 eugoth 08:55 ZambieAlex 08:55 Ballistic Planet , can you set for me a Chat Tag? 08:55 Are you in SoL 08:56 Nah, Dragonslayer Raiden 08:56 Yeah 08:56 I played until Chapter 14 on Tablet 08:56 I'm on Chapter 7 on iPhone i think 08:56 Bye SE.... 08:56 Stuck on Chap 3 08:56 Grinding stuff 08:56 Borring... 08:57 lol 08:57 Stuck on this stage 08:57 http://battle-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Frozen_Tuna_Front 08:57 k bak 08:57 Almenec eugoth 08:57 So laggy lol 08:57 eugoth 08:57 zambieAlex 08:57 eugoth 08:57 So guys, what do you think of this? http://plants-vs-zombies-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/Zombie_King_Gets_a_Car 08:57 hi SE 08:57 Fan fiction 08:57 Lolwut :P 08:58 I need to learn more about chat. 08:58 wb pinkie pie 08:58 Eugoth 08:58 hi 08:58 eugoth 08:59 ZambieAlex 08:59 I've been here since 2014,but my edits are not over than 1000.... 08:59 I died 08:59 xD 08:59 he'll 08:59 Due to exam 09:00 HELL 09:00 Yay! Almenec died! 09:00 So faaast!!! 09:00 k no 09:00 I'm a book I'm already dead 09:00 LOL 09:00 Eugoth 09:00 Is also dead 09:01 Can I spam eugoth 09:01 Nope 09:02 Ok 09:02 Feel free to do it if you want to be banned 09:02 I'll call Iama 09:02 Ok 09:02 if you spam 09:02 What 09:02 Gap 09:02 WARP 09:02 between 09:03 ■¿■ 09:03 Whizwhite 09:03 (Imp) 09:03 User:Whizwhite 09:04 Who the he'll 09:04 Hell 09:04 Click it. 09:04 I have world war 2 09:04 Create your own Zooka in w:c:zooka 09:05 Its fun! 09:05 Ok 09:05 K 09:05 so what's that wiki for 09:06 Ok 09:08 Yay Almenecc gone :D 09:15 Bai 09:18 Bai 09:04 I have world war 2 09:04 Create your own Zooka in w:c:zooka 09:05 Its fun! 09:05 Ok 09:05 K 09:05 so what's that wiki for 09:06 Ok 09:08 Yay Almenecc gone :D 09:15 Bai 09:18 Bai 09:41 hive PL 09:42 Hi 09:42 You're back 09:42 Ok 09:42 Mario is cool. Mario is lie. 09:42 life* 09:44 Fuck 09:44 Shit 09:44 Asshole 09:44 Excuse me? 09:44 Sexsex 09:44 Porn 09:44 We hate reading thes 09:45 HEY! 09:45 I warned him already 09:45 Warning dude! 09:45 Don't take action yet 09:45 Oh 09:45 I took one 09:45 Ok 09:45 He seem a little spam 09:45 Actually, I kick, no prob 09:46 Yeah 09:46 That way 09:46 It will be more of a fair balance 09:46 You spammed some crazy things 09:46 Do that again 09:46 Ok 09:46 lmao 09:46 And you will be banned 09:46 Btw that pony is cute 09:46 I just made a gallery for Witch Hazel 09:46 Ok 09:46 and the plant isn't even released outside of the soft release 09:47 too many images (oh) 09:47 Why does Popcap leak spoilers.. 09:49 it's not really PopCap's fault 09:49 yep 09:49 we've gotten too good at hacking lmao 09:49 Until the point where they might as well relase the full info directly 09:49 (lamo) 09:49 (lmao) 09:54 hmm 09:54 does Witch Hazel count as an offensive plant? 09:54 I think more of support 09:55 would you categorize it as an offensive plant, I should say 09:55 Well, think of shrinking violet 09:58 Fucking shit 09:58 I saw that 10:03 Another warning man? 10:03 Yep 10:04 Not now. 10:04 Hai o/ 10:05 hive Wintah 10:05 wb Bp 10:10 Yo 10:12 o/ 10:12 I'm hereisg 10:14 isg 10:14 yes 10:15 leedleloo 10:15 hi 10:15 leedle leedle loo 10:17 Hi 10:19 hoi 10:19 hi computers too slow 10:20 Slappy Dragon 10:20 hi 10:20 SE12 GWP 10:20 hi 10:20 woops 10:20 GGWP 10:20 who cares 10:21 https://discord.gg/2j95z @se12 10:21 r00d 10:21 What? @Zack 10:21 :p 10:22 didn't you get kicked from the Discord? 10:22 that was an invite back 10:22 Hmm? No 10:22 also, I'm a ch, not a ck 10:22 hmm 10:22 hi ch 10:23 i got banned for 2 hours on the SU wiki for spamming WARP 10:23 ALMENEC 10:23 yes 10:23 Ok. I guess Snappy abuse his right 10:23 shit fuck sex porn 10:23 shit fuck sex porn 10:23 wtf 10:23 what the 10:23 fam 10:23 pls 10:23 ty 10:23 There 10:23 now 10:24 wtf 10:24 strikethrough is your friend 10:24 oooh 10:24 it said I dont have cmod perms to kick/exlode someone 10:24 who was that 10:24 hi 10:24 it's a me mario 10:24 ok 10:25 k 10:25 o 10:25 ^^^ 10:25 it's exam day tomorrow 10:25 hmmm 10:25 hi 10:25 hello 10:25 ello 10:25 allo 10:26 hi 10:26 Brb 2 laggy 10:26 hmm 10:26 xD 10:26 eugoth 10:26 zambiealex 10:26 hello 10:26 Does anyone ever use vanilla in pvzh 10:26 no 10:26 thats so 10:27 idid 10:27 rubbish 10:27 When i used to play pvzh 10:27 o/ 10:27 Bp? 10:27 I didn't realize I had 16 edits on the Witch Hazel o.O 10:27 bye hi 10:27 damn 10:27 10:27 So now I cannot do anything in Discord wtf? 10:27 imo usually cattail is the better option 10:27 This user might be a sockpuppet 10:28 p n 10:28 cattail buffed up 10:28 winter mellon= OP 10:28 Cattail is not a flower tho 10:28 so 10:28 I swear Snappy did this! 10:29 no 10:29 It should be a good thyme to open a thread about him 10:29 Oh Ballistic (oh) 10:29 He has gone too far 10:29 snap dragon = 9 damage 10:30 poison oak= 9 damage 10:30 SE12 10:30 the kick- yes 10:30 Why no bother me? :p 10:30 kick 10:30 i didnt mute you or smth 10:30 Almenec, behave 10:30 ok 10:31 but 10:31 How to mute? 10:31 So tell me what should I do! 10:31 great zuchini = OP 10:31 hi 10:31 Help me pass this, or else you shall be demoted 10:31 hello 10:31 Yes.. 10:31 you know what 10:31 no 10:32 i dont know WHAT 10:32 WARP 10:32 I'm beginning to associate the term op with "idiot noobs who can't play the game" 10:32 lagg 10:32 op 10:32 se 10:32 SE12 10:32 Judging by how often that term is being thrown around in the discussion thread 10:32 pm 10:32 aka I'm beginning to hate the fucking term 10:33 squash destroys everything 10:33 no OP left 10:33 apparently according to the forum idiots, everything is OP 10:33 Apple 10:33 Pen 10:33 ApplePen. 10:34 nope thats not true 10:34 from superpowers to board wipe, to removal tricks 10:34 SQUASH 10:34 I don't know, I just find anything OP depending on situation. 10:34 and lawn mower destroys everything 10:34 I don't like users that say: Fighters that hurt your plants are bad they should be buffed like that. 10:35 Holy crap, just look at Hearthstone. 10:35 sun 10:35 They have OP as things that hurt your own hero, be glad it doesn't do that. 10:35 brains 10:35 ok 10:35 or when chickening destroys their shitty mushroom rush 10:35 Hearthstone 10:35 Wait a minute 10:35 What is that anyway 10:35 I have been hearing that a lot 10:36 Weed SPRAY!! 10:36 A card game better than PvZH :P . 10:36 Oh :/ 10:36 i hate that trick 10:36 Fun fact: Hearthstone has worse RNG mechanics than Super-Block, no joke. 10:36 Brawl: Cost 5, Destroy all minions except one (chosen randomly). 10:36 deadly zombies 10:37 All zombies are deadly draw a card hi 12:40 Oh 12:41 People get exited in the same places 12:42 CZ got brexited 12:43 I have no clue what you mean by that 12:43 "people get exited" 12:44 me getting "exited" only makes my day worse. 12:46 kk 12:55 Discord and wiki chat is ded 12:56 sCan I call for help to revive it? 12:56 Wait, nvm. 12:56 Boop 12:56 Ohai peeps. o/ 12:56 ok 12:56 Supback^2, Bronies 12:57 * Pinkgirl234 hugs everyone. 12:57 *but it failed 12:57 Nah. It suceeded. 12:57 >:D 12:57 Ah, help me. 12:58 Good evening, Yappat! o/ 12:58 wat 12:58 I got, tempted again. 12:58 So what I was saying was.....Ohai Pinkgirl o/ 12:58 * AWikiBoy521 hugs Wintah back. 12:58 :P 12:58 * AWikiBoy521 hugs Pinkgirl back too. :[[]]P 12:58 Supbacks^4 12:58 Weeentah 12:58 hive guys 12:58 Hi 12:58 * Pinkgirl234 pinches his cheeks. 12:59 You do not need to worry about what I looked at :3. 12:59 Test 12:59 I thought RPing wasn't allowed again. 12:59 What did you look at? :3 12:59 Corn? 12:59 Of course. 01:00 I'm looking at videpp 01:00 video 01:00 I'm not sure why I'm delivering the same wallpaper to you over and over again. 01:00 Pink, he's just viewing the videos on how to cook corn. 01:00 https://ariarimar.files.wordpress.com/2016/09/654871.jpg but here's a special delivery. 01:01 Sorry, I like Charlotte, it's a good one. 01:02 * WintahMhelon18 hugs back then pinches PG's cheeks 01:02 Oh shoot, she left 01:02 I have power on the wiki! Witness me! 01:02 Dang 01:02 /mute WintahMhelon18 (troll) 01:03 ... 01:03 /unmute WintahMhelon18 01:03 Yeah, I can type again :P 01:03 /slowmode 9....9 (troll) 01:04 /normalmodelocked :P 01:05 Hi 01:05 test 01:06 yay 01:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=521XE6uOwJI 01:06 Oh gosh what a wifi lag I got 01:07 Space bar test 01:07 Ok, it works now 01:08 Space food 01:09 Austronaut Food 01:09 * You got the Astronaut Food. Heals 21 HP 01:09 fail 01:09 * Astronaut 01:09 linking fail 01:09 @Insert, that means I ninja'd Pink? 01:10 in what position 01:10 (ninja) 01:10 @Insert, since I already gave is info 01:10 *its 01:10 @Pink, PM btw 01:11 Position... 01:11 Position in society. 01:11 POLE POSITION 01:12 You WHAT AWB? 01:12 Wait, forgot the quotation marks. 01:12 missionary? 01:12 Sorry for caps though. 01:12 It's a video game reference. 01:12 @Insert, knew you would say that 01:13 kek 01:13 (topkek) 01:14 I have a pen, I ate an apple.... 01:15 pineapple 01:15 uh 01:18 Pink is ded 01:18 Supback 01:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6gGcrjDmec 01:23 Supback^2 01:24 Dedback 01:24 Supback^3 01:36 o shit discord is updating 01:36 So Best deck for Green Shadow anyone???? 01:36 Supbacks to those who came 01:36 melons 01:36 melons and beans 01:37 ■¿■ ok I say peas 01:37 no explicit strat needed just go with the melons 01:37 Freezing deck 01:37 winter Squash 01:37 Iceberg 01:37 can you name decks now in pvzh 01:37 .. 01:38 Yep 01:38 up to u you 01:38 seems lively 01:38 Like pet deck etc who cares 01:39 and Bean boost deck 01:39 Repeat moss tricks deck 01:39 ... 01:40 Shroom deck 01:40 science zombie decks 01:40 sport zombie deck 01:40 etc 01:41 who cares 01:41 RIP 01:42 ZambieAlex 01:42 zambieAlex 01:42 eugoth 01:42 hi 01:42 Oh boi 01:42 Yes 01:42 I have some much shit to fix 01:42 Why are you pinging me? 01:42 Oooh 01:42 what this eugoth 01:42 Because one of forum mods messed a lot of stuff up. 01:42 ? 01:43 Ping zambieAlex 01:43 (Gargantuar) 01:43 Ping eugoth 01:43 Why are you pinging us? 01:43 I DON'T know 01:44 ■¿■ speak to this 01:44 If you don't know then there's no need to ping 01:44 That's kinda childish y know 01:44 ping ok 01:44 hi 01:44 hello 01:44 o/ 01:44 allo 01:44 Ello 01:44 hallo 01:44 Hi 01:45 Hi 01:45 hello 01:45 elloh 01:45 o/ 01:45 Hi 01:45 RIP oreo dude 01:45 Hiya Issa 01:45 n Nitro 01:45 Supbacks^2 to those who came 01:46 Decks 01:46 on top 01:46 ?hmm 01:47 Mmmmm 01:47 Alicorn? 01:47 <¿> 01:48 Eugoth 01:48 ping 01:48 Dear Lord, I keep getting terrible luck with the Hot Air Balloon locations in Pokemon Rumble World. 01:48 zambieAlex 01:48 Pokemon =**** 01:48 Hi 01:48 rumble word 01:48 Hiya PL 01:48 Hi 01:48 Ih 01:49 Pokemon is equal to my password? 01:49 Pokemons very 01:49 bad 01:49 very bad 01:49 Eugoth 01:49 ZambieAlex 01:49 ping 01:50 pong 01:50 Pokemons horrible 01:50 bye eugoth 01:50 Hi eugoth 01:50 I wonder if Scott's gonna make a Brother Location as a sequel to SL 01:51 ___ 01:51 Guess 01:51 Eugoth 01:51 Sister Location is unsastifying 01:52 but its enough to meme 01:52 Bye eugoth 01:52 Alolan Butters 01:52 Ded chat Butters 01:52 Pretty LightningReed 01:53 no eugoth 01:53 Everyone I killed eugoth 01:53 o shit eugoth 's dead 01:53 Hi revived by intensive carrot 01:53 he's not alive 01:54 Eugoth revived by intensive carrot 01:54 Ping 01:55 Eugoth 01:55 hello 01:55 eugoth 01:55 Have a nice day 01:55 eugoth 01:55 Is chat dead 01:56 RIP 01:56 Winthorpe 01:56 Wintah 01:56 Mellon 01:57 Mhelon 01:57 Back 01:57 Front 01:57 Hi eugoth 01:57 I muted you almenec 01:57 I can't hear your pings anymore 01:57 Thanks 01:57 zambieAlex 01:57 (Gargantuar) 01:58 Mute 01:58 who else to ping 01:58 g 01:58 WintahMhelon18 01:59 AWikiBoy521 01:59 I think they muted you as well 01:59 Yes 02:00 good for them 02:00 eugoth 02:00 Well 02:00 welp 02:00 welp 02:00 ? 02:01 Hi 02:01 hello 02:01 elloh 02:01 allo 02:01 helloooo 02:01 Hive 02:01 hey 02:02 Hey dude 02:03 You were spammin 02:03 Ok 02:03 got to go 02:05 He escaped to avoid wrath 02:05 :v 02:06 Zombot's Wrath is too powerful :V 02:07 hmm 02:13 Hmm 02:14 Really 02:14 Eugoth 02:14 hello 02:14 eugoth 02:15 Hiya SE12 02:16 Hi 02:16 Hi 02:17 Which decks better for green shadow Bean boost or the repeat moss boost deck? 02:18 Eugoth 02:18 Anyone 02:18 ZambieAlex 02:18 Bean 02:18 Oooh 02:19 Admiral Navy Bean 02:19 deals 2 damage for each Bean placed including Weenie Beanie 02:19 to zombie hero yes 02:20 ■¿■ 02:20 Yes my frind 02:20 Oooh 02:20 Why yes my friend 02:21 thank you 02:21 Eugoth 02:21 eugoth 02:21 eugoth zambieAlex 02:22 Dinosaurs from plant vs zombies 2 in plants vs zombies heroes? 02:22 Would be a good idea 02:23 And Ankylosaurus bounces all zombies +armoured 02:23 Eugoth 02:24 eugoth 02:24 hi 02:25 Hi 02:25 Almenec 02:25 Eugoth 02:25 zambieAlex 02:25 Have a xy day 02:26 Hello 02:26 anyone 02:26 alive 02:26 even 02:26 Oh well 02:26 eugoth 02:27 wait 02:27 can I spam 02:27 Can I lick you 02:27 what's next 02:32 bye 02:33 Hi 04:36 Just as a reminder 04:40 when is day 17 04:40 17th of oct? 04:42 Light Bomber? 04:42 Yea 04:42 If it was other mount i would have mentioned (Like day 15 november) 04:42 ij 04:42 ok* 04:43 3 days 04:43 hi cam 04:43 Hey. 04:43 Heya, um 04:43 Dumb question, but are forum mods able to give warnings if the offense is related to breaking rules related to the forums? 04:43 i.e. no pointless necrobumping 04:44 idk but i think yes idk 04:44 Someone able to check? 04:45 I don't really remember any forum mods doing that kind of thing though. 04:46 Yeah, and that's what I'm askin' 04:46 1. d4 d5 2. c4 dxc4 3. e3 Nf6 4. Bxc4 Bg4 5. f3 Nc6 6. Qb3 g6 7. Bxf7+ 04:46 Check 04:48 I wanted to know if forum mods can give warnings, not your newest chess problem 04:48 You meme. :V 04:49 Sorry if I can't help with this one, mate. 04:50 1. d4 d5 2. c4 dxc4 3. e3 Nf6 4. Bxc4 Nc6 5. Qb3 Na5 6. Bxf7+ Kd7 7. Qe6# 04:50 GGWP 04:51 Camwood 04:51 I never saw anyone get warned by necrobumping 04:52 Hi 10:31 I'd die if I consistently had 3-5 gours of homework every night 10:31 Thanks for the support. 10:31 gtg now 10:31 bye 10:31 o/ 10:31 \o 10:58 Ao sws 10:58 So ded 10:58 H 10:58 Hi 10:58 Anyone here? 11:03 Me i guess 11:05 me ish 11:05 I'm doing other things rn though 11:11 o/ 11:11 Eh... Hey. 11:17 I wish I could get the data files for 5.4 ._. 11:21 BP 11:21 I'll hook you up 11:21 but I gotta run my batter y down first 11:23 why do you have to kill your battery first? 11:23 so that I don't make my battery worse by having to charge my phone twice 11:23 I'm only on like 30% anyways, and I'll charge it once I get to 15 11:23 so it shouldn't take more than like 15 minutes 11:23 do you mean with connecting to PC? 11:23 ye 11:24 then 11:24 it charges your phone 11:24 just upload them from your phone ;-; 11:24 and I want to be lower on battery so that is' worthwhile 11:24 rip 11:24 I'm aware of that, that's how I'm charging 11:24 eh, I won't arhue with it :P 11:25 I'll just play some Greatest hits 11:25 since I want to kill myself 11:25 That sounded 11:25 So good 11:26 it's true though 11:26 I should one day like annotate all these quotes and use them out of context as a joke someday 11:26 lol 11:27 you could also turn on flashlight at the same thyme 11:27 good point 11:27 why not record an episode of 100 x 11 while you're at it 11:28 eh i'm ok 11:28 on second thought, fuck my battery 11:28 I'll just do it rgiht now 11:29 hi 11:30 https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B64oZKKO-zdJSENUakYtbGlnOEk/view?usp=sharing @bp 11:30 no, i can wait 11:30 oh 11:30 umm 11:30 dw 11:30 I stop giving a shit :P 11:30 I stopped* 11:31 lol 11:31 thanks 11:31 thanks sooooo much! 11:32 I'm messing around with a Hunger Games simulator 11:33 "Vectorgreg convinces Camwood to snuggle with him." 11:33 I really like the HG simulator 11:34 O.o 11:34 Literally all you'd have to do is ask "can we cuddle" 11:34 yo cam 11:34 can we cuddle? 11:34 Internet doesn't have a cuddle button. ;-; 11:34 feelsbadman 11:34 Also, me and Pinkgirl were hunting for tributes at one point. It's just the dumbest thing and I love it. 11:35 Next event after cuddles: 11:35 "Swampert Rox forces Wckd to kill Vectorgreg or Camwood. He decides to kill Vectorgreg." 11:35 QAQ 11:35 My cuddle buddy 11:35 Am I dead yet? 11:36 Yea, you died before this 11:36 I forget EXACTLY when 11:36 oh 11:36 rip 11:36 I'm kill 11:36 "Camwood severely injures TULO, but puts him out of his misery." 11:36 I swear, guys, it was because I wanted oreos. 11:37 That's a valid excuse for murdering an ex-admin, right? 11:37 "Plant Protector, CZAzure, Phantom Of Ra , and Starfruity track down and kill Camwood." 11:37 Apparently not. 11:37 I'm died. 11:37 LOL 11:37 At least my suicidal tendencies are freeeee 11:37 kek 11:38 Meanwhile, after like 3 of the admins go after and KILL me for killing an ex-admin 11:38 "Someone tries to sleep through the entire day." 11:38 (someone456, specifically) 11:38 PvZ2 5.4 icon is spoopy af 11:38 I love it 11:38 I just imagine he's like 11:38 "Guys we agreed not to gang up on people just let me sleep already" 11:38 "Plant Protector dies of dysentery." 11:39 Peperoni and chease. 11:39 huh? 11:39 I'm messing with a Hunger Games simulator 11:39 And input various wiki staff members 11:39 "JackNinja5 catches Someone off guard and kills him." 11:39 ...? 11:39 I mean... He's a Ninja. 11:39 Hunger Games 11:39 simulator 11:39 @bp 11:39 but 11:39 what is that 11:39 "Starfruity receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor." 11:40 Oh my god, someone gave Starfruity a bomb. 11:40 Birdpool 11:40 :o 11:40 wait 11:40 You mean you don't know what Hunger Games is, or what the simulator itself is? 11:40 You don't know what the Hunger Games os? 11:40 the simulator -_- 11:40 Oh 11:40 "Acidic rain pours down on the arena. 11:40 "Starfruity survives." 11:40 I've read all the books -_- 11:40 Well, it basically lets you name a bunch of characters there 11:40 And i think put a pic for them as well 11:40 And then everyone else fails to find shelter, and SnappyDragon faceplants into a puddle of acid rain. 11:41 "The winner is Starfruity from District 2!" 11:41 Aww 11:41 And like, you can see what they do with each other (Example: Snappydragon threw a bomb at Snapdragon and killed him) 11:41 I was hoping Starfruity was gonna get to nuke people 11:41 wat XD 11:41 http://brantsteele.net/hungergames/reaping.php here you go @bp 11:41 Ballistic got 23rd place, only being better than Snapdragon717 , and both died quickly during the bloodbath. 11:41 rip 11:41 Or maybe the birdbath, since Birdpool 's here 11:42 Or maybe the bloodpool? 11:42 -_- my name has nothing to do with birds -_- 11:42 The places for this simulation were: 11:42 1. Starfruity 11:42 2. Swampert Rox 11:42 3. JackNinja5 11:42 4. SnappyDragon 11:42 5. CZAzure 11:42 6. Phantom Of Ra 11:42 7. Nick Archer 11:42 8. Someone 11:42 9. Plant Protector 11:42 10. Camwood 11:42 11. TULO 11:42 12. Wckd 11:42 13. Vectorgreg 11:42 14. Pinkgirl 11:42 15. Leo 11:42 16. Happy-shroom 11:42 17. CrazyZombie168 11:42 18. Nitroman Poptropica 11:42 19. DatDramaPlant 11:42 20. GamesterD 11:42 21. Mic 125 11:42 22. Zambie 11:42 23. Ballistic Planet 11:42 24. Snapdragon717 11:43 I find it amusing how SnappyDragon lasted far longer than SnapDragon, and yet somehow both founders lasted relatively the same length. 11:43 oh pls 11:43 JackNinja5 had by far the most kills; 6 of them. 11:43 You didn't need to paste it all bruh 11:43 how do I set names 11:44 I'mma run this again 11:44 "Pinkgirl kills DatDramaPlant with a hatchet." 11:44 click "edit cast" 11:44 at the bottom 11:44 "Snapdragon717 accidently steps on a landmine." 11:45 Once again, Snapper lasts INCREDIBLY shortly and doesn't make it beyond the birdpool . 11:45 ok 11:45 (I'm gonna call it the birdpool from now on. It amuses me.) 11:45 no 11:45 "Mic 125 grabs a backpack, not realizing it is empty." 11:45 Meanwhile as everybody runs away... 11:45 "Plant Protector finds a bag full of explosives." 11:45 Plant Protector finds some BOMBS. 11:46 "Wckd kills SnappyDragon with a hatchet." 11:46 Guess SnappyDragon didn't have the chance to live longer. 11:46 "Camwood goes hunting." 11:46 Or more specifically, lookin' for the booty. 11:46 lol 11:47 I'm doing nothing 11:47 sounds like me 11:47 "Wckd sprains his ankle while running away from Pinkgirl." 11:47 mfw. 11:47 "Ballistic Planet is awoken by nightmares." 11:47 Nah, that sounds more like me TBH 11:47 "Pinkgirl, Nick Archer, Camwood, and Mic 125 sleep in shifts." 11:47 I like it how the simulator likes making me WORK with Pinkgirl 11:48 lmao 11:48 I refuse to see this as anything other than "I'm only working with you because you'll kill me otherwise." 11:48 "Vectorgreg screams for help." 11:48 /r/meirl 11:49 "Vectorgreg stabs Pinkgirl in the back with a trident." 11:49 Seems like tripping up the other founder doesn't work well. 11:49 "Camwood defeats Wckd in a fight, but spares his life." 11:49 Man, what is it with Wckd and getting beaten around in this one 11:49 I can't get past the OBB download screen 11:49 First by, coincidentally, Pinkgirl, and then me. 11:49 I pasted in the 206 OBB and renamed it to row 11:49 hmm 11:50 "CrazyZombie168 cries herself to sleep." 11:50 not loading ;-; 11:50 /r/meirl x2 11:50 try renaming 5.4 to 5.3 11:50 "Camwood is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth." 11:50 on all the no_backup stuff 11:50 These sticks are bullcrap. 11:50 no, I used the row APK 11:50 which is why I needed the files 11:50 "Starfruity screams for help." 11:50 huh 11:50 k 11:50 that clip from Mama Luigi 11:51 "Camwood, CrazyZombie168 , and Wckd sleep in shifts." 11:51 And by me sleeping in shifts, I mean the other two do it and I stay asleep the whole time. 11:51 "Phantom Of Ra destroys Ballistic Planet 's supplies while he is asleep." 11:52 fucking kill me 11:52 God, what is it with BP and getting totally wrecked in these simulations 11:52 "Mic 125 constructs a shack." 11:52 IT'S THE NUTSHACK 11:52 MEMES BLARE IN THE DISTANCE 11:52 "Starfruity poisons Nitroman Poptropica's drink, but mistakes it for his own and dies." 11:52 God, how inept are we in these simulations? 11:53 This time Starfruity gets hit with the idiocy, a contrast to the last game where everyone BUT him had it. 11:53 IT'S THE NUTSHACK 11:53 WHOUGH 11:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOltezl5eaY 11:53 mic dj 125_irl 11:53 "Camwood kills Zambie as he tries to run." 11:54 Dang. Ruthless. 11:54 PHIL IS FROM THE SOUTH, JACK IS FROM THE P.I 11:54 HORATIO THE HORAT SO BIG-EYED 11:54 I know it's phil is from ciso 11:54 "A cloud of poisonous smoke starts to fill the arena." 11:54 "Camwood and Someone decide to run into the cloud together." 11:54 But i always hear phil is from the south 11:54 What is it with me and being suicidal in these? 11:54 eh 11:54 Also 11:54 lmao 11:54 TITO 11:54 D-DICK MAN BABY 11:54 TITO "DICK" DICKMAN BABY! 11:54 HE RAISED PHIL AND LOVES THE LADIES 11:55 cnacer 11:55 TITO TESTICLE TESTICLE MAN MALE INFANT 11:55 YES 11:55 IT IS INFACT THE PEANUT HOUSE\ 11:55 @Birdpool: It's better than Damn Daniel. 11:55 IT IS IN FACT THE PEANUT HOUSE 11:56 "Ballistic Planet accidently detonates a land mine while trying to arm it." 11:56 Good joj. 11:56 dank 11:56 I never said damn daniel wasnt cancer 11:56 I'm just saying nutshack is 11:56 An abomination is homosexual 11:56 ^~^ 11:56 "Nitroman Poptropica decapitates Mic 125 with a sword." 11:56 O.O 11:56 FRICKIN' BMETAL 11:57 pls 11:57 "Nitroman Poptropica's trap kills TULO." 11:57 "Wckd dies from hunger." 11:58 Why is it these guys always die at the same time? 11:58 "The winner is Nitroman Poptropica from District 5!" 2016 10 14